justice_league_avengers_marvel_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | 4-B Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel & DC Gender: Male Age: Currently over 30 years Classification: Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (His senses are much better than a human's, and he can detect radio frequencies), Precognition (His Spider-Sense alerts him to danger), can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, Resistance to earthly poisons and disease(Can even recover from vampirism), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate broken bones in hours) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (His senses are even better than before, allowing him to feel vibrations in air currents and granting him night vision), can produce organic webbing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with spiders and other arthropods), Poison Manipulation (Possesses paralytic venom), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; his regeneration is better than before. Likely Low-Mid through molting; regenerated a lost eye and returned to life after having seemingly been killed) | Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Physically moved the Hulk at speeds exceeding Mach 400. Roughly comparable to Luke Cage, albeit weaker. Stronger than Deadpool) | Small Town level (He's stronger than before) | Solar System level (Held his own against Terminus, and broke out of Quasar's energy constructs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Destroyed a stone slab in a microsecond. Dodged Electro's lightning. Shouldn't be overwhelmingly slower than Silk). Supersonic travel speed (At least Mach 1.88). With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic (However, the precognition only helps in situations in which another character's attack speed is much greater than his or her combat speed, or in situations in which an character's combat speed is only slightly greater than Spider-Man's own) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions, Supersonic travel speed. With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Supported a part of the Daily Bugle) | Class 50 | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Capable of trading blows with opponents of similar strength to himself) | Small Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ (Has repeatedly survived attacks from the likes of Venom and Carnage) | Small Town level | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with webbing. Unknown with his abilities as Captain Universe. Standard Equipment: His Trusty Web-Shooters which change to many different types of webbing such as; Tasers, Acid, Foam, Cement, Ice, Impact, Magnetic, Sonic, Flame, Anti-Toxins. Webware, Spider-Tracers, a Spider-Signal, and for a while he wore a suit of armor designed by Tony Stark (Iron Man), Spider-Glider, Spider-Mobile & Hydro-Spider Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Formerly the Head of Parker Industries, a worldwide multi-billion dollar company. Former scientist at Horizon Labs Think Tank, designed most of his equipment (such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets) himself, Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him, was a writer for the Daily Bugle, has been complimented by Hank Pym and works as a scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. Also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats, excellent tactician (freed New York from the control of the Goblin King and his army and cured the goblin king after only a few minutes of being back in his body) Weaknesses: He usually doesn't take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to. * Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. * Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has, in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck."